Vegeta's Christmas Present
by Wolfafterthemoon
Summary: Bulma's been leaving so many hints about what she wants for Christmas from Vegeta. Just a Holiday fic I wrote for fun. One-shot. A few curse words.


**Disclaimer;I do not own DBz, Walmart or Target. DBz and all it's characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't know who owns Walmart or Target, though...**

**Alright, So, I felt like making a Christmas Dragon ball Z fan fiction. I made this in about... ten or twenty minutes, but it was really fun to write and I had been thinking about the story for a little while now. Thanks for reading at least this far!**

**This is during Bulma and Yamcha's Relationship. **

* * *

**Vegeta's Christmas Present.**

Christmas. Some Earth Holiday. Vegeta had been given so many lectures about it from the blue-haired woman that he was sick of it. Spirit of giving. Ha! What point is there in giving? Vegeta was never _given_ anything. Ever.

Another stupid thing that they Celebrate on this planet was Birthdays. Vegeta sure as hell has never celebrated his birthday. All birthdays were to him was another year that he survived.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom to shave. He opened the mirror and caught the piece of paper that fell from it. He cocked an eyebrow at the picture of a light blue sweater. Bulma did this. He just knew it.

The Saiyan prince growled and crushed the paper in his fist. He had been finding a lot of these pictures around the house. Even in his gravity room for kami's sake!

Vegeta swung the door open and stomped down the hall until he found the her, "Dammit, Woman! Can't I do anything without these stupid pictures falling out of everything!" He snarled and threw the crumpled paper at the ground.

Bulma Pouted falsely, "I got you something for Christmas," She said, then her expression changed until she looked angry, "You could at the very least get me something for Christmas! I take care of you tenty-four-seven and you do nothing for me! You owe me!" She shouted.

"Dammit! Stop yelling!" Vegeta snarled back. She knew his ears were sensitive, "And it's not my fault that you choose to help me." He sneered.

"Fine. Whatever. You don't need to get me anything..." She shoved passed him and Vegeta could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

_No._ He told himself firmly, _Her stupid 'guilt' tricks won't work this time._ He wondered how many times it had worked before. He glared after her until she was out of sight. _Dammit!_ Vegeta snarled inwardly and spun around before walking down the hall. How the hell was he supposed to know where and how to get these things, anyway?

He opened the fridge to make himself a sandwich when another picture fell out. He picked it up and looked at it. He tried to read the foreign language;

_"Price lowered down to just 6.99! It's a deal of the_

_Holiday season! Deal Only available at Walmart."_

Where and what was this 'Walmart'? The blue-haired woman's mother walked into the room, "Oh, Vegeta! Hungry?" She asked, "I can make you something!" She offered.

Why was she always so friggin' happy all the time! "Actually," Vegeta said, "Do you know what this 'walmart' is?" The prince asked.

"Walmart?" The woman asked and chuckled, "Well, of course I do! It's my favorite place to shop! Next to Target of course, when it comes to clothing." She rambled on about whatever these 'target' and 'walmart' things were.

"Okay, I don't really care." Vegeta said, stopping the blond woman mid sentence. He handed her the paper, "This is why I need to know." He told her.

"Oh, That is so sweet, Veggie!" Oh, how Vegeta hated that name. "You're getting Bulma a Christmas Present! I'll pay for it, wrap it, and then I'll put your name on the tag!" She spun around and was out in a matter of half a second.

What did that mean? Vegeta stared after her with a blank expression. Well, at least he didn't have to do anything. He smirked and turned back to the open fridge. Now, a sandwich sounded good.

Three days later, that tree that the blue-haired woman had put up after Thanksgiving had presents under it. Vegeta was the first one up and looked at the little wrapped bundles beneath the tree with curiosity and confusion.

He made himself a sandwich since no one was awake yet and when he walked back in the Blue-haired woman was shaking one of the presents next to her ear. It sounded like something loose in a cardboard box.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta!" She called the moment she spotted the Saiyan Prince. He grunted in reply. "Ooooh, I hope mom got me those boots I asked for!" She squealed, making Vegeta cup his hands over his ears in apparent displeasure.

That's when her mother walked in, just in time not to hear her words. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" She called. Dr. Briefs followed behind her with a smile on his face. Wait, Vegeta recognized that expression...

Vegeta jumped when a loud tearing sound rip the air. He looked at Bulma. She was hugging a very large pair of fuzzy boots. "Thank you, mom!" She called.

She then went for another and ripped that one open too. Vegeta had no clue what it was. It was a box with brightly colored label that he didn't even bother reading, "Oh my gosh! Thanks Daddy!" She squealed again.

She then went for a rather lumpy one. Wait, her father, her mother... Who else was-

"Oh my goodness," The blue-haired woman looked at Vegeta before opening it, "Vegeta, you actually got me something?" She flashed a smile at him and ripped it open. It was that same blue sweater that was on the picture that Vegeta had given to the blue-haired woman's mother.

"And it's exactly what I wanted!" She squealed _again_. Then, she did something that caught Vegeta totally off guard. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much, Vegeta!" She said.

Vegeta blinked in surprise. Suddenly, Yamcha walked into the room with a present in his hands. "Merry Christmas, Bul-" He stopped in his tracks as he looked at Vegeta and Bulma. "-ma..." His shoulders slumped and he blinked in confusion at the sight before him.

* * *

**By the way, Bulma's present to Vegeta was a new training bot. He wasn't annoyed though... ;)**


End file.
